M07
---- Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (Japanese: ポケットモンスター　アドバンスジェネレーション　 の 　デオキシス Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation the Movie - Sky-Splitting Visitor: Deoxys; officially known as Deoxys the Visitor in Japan) is the second movie, and seventh Pokémon movie overall. It was first in Japanese theaters on July 17, 2004. It then aired on the Kids' WB! programming block for North American audiences on January 22, 2005. released the movie on Blu-ray (along with Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias on the same disc) on May 15, 2011. The film was not released on DVD until 2012 in the UK and until 2016 in Australia. Other posters and DVD covers File:Pikachu the Movie 7 poster.png|''Pikachu the Movie'' poster File:Japanese M07 teaser poster.png|''Sky-Splitting Visitor'' teaser poster File:M07Japanese.png|Final Sky-Splitting Visitor: Deoxys movie poster File:M07 Japanese DVD cover.png‎|''Sky-Splitting Visitor: Deoxys'' DVD cover File:M07 3 Deoxys.png|Japanese poster featuring the three Deoxys Formes from the movie File:Japanese M07 Logo.png|''Sky-Splitting Visitor: Deoxys'' logo File:English M07 Logo.png|''Destiny Deoxys'' logo Blurb High-tech Larousse City is a pretty impressive place to visit—and a pretty impressive place for a Pokémon battle, too! Ash heads straight for their renowned Battle Tower, but things don't turn out too well when his battle partner turns out to be a scared boy named Tory. Because of a frightening childhood incident, Tory is scared of all Pokémon—even cute ones like Pikachu! There's a lot more to be frightened by when Deoxys shows up and takes control of the city, shutting down the machines and taking everyone captive. One Pokémon that is not amused is the Legendary Rayquaza, and it will do whatever it takes to remove this invader from its territory! Meanwhile, Ash, Tory, and all their friends may be caught in the middle, but they're certainly not out of the fight! Plot A young boy in one of the polar regions finds a group of , and , when a meteor crashes down, frightening the Pokémon and making them run towards the sea, trapping the boy in the middle of them. His dad and Yuko, who are both part of a team of researchers manage to save him, when a appears from the middle of the crash site, having come to Earth on the meteor. However, sees this as an invasion of its territory and attacks. A battle starts between the two, destroying most of the equipment of the researchers. Rayquaza ends up blasting Deoxys to the bottom of the ocean. A green stone found at the crash site is taken back with the researchers on a helicopter. Four years later, lasers are being fired by the researchers at the green stone, which starts to glow, but there is not enough power for it to do anything else. Meanwhile Deoxys has regenerated and bursts through the ice. Soon afterwards, Ash Ketchum and arrive in LaRousse City with the hopes of competing in the local . At the same time a and are playing with a high-tech bin, with a cleaning up litter. Ash and co. are greeted by a security robot and given passports. Some people save Ash from going the wrong way on a moving side walk, who introduce themselves as Sid, Rafe, and twins Audrey and Kathryn. Ash arrives at the Battle Tower, and tries to ask directions from a boy about the same age as himself, who runs away, seemingly scared by Ash. They then find themselves in the middle of a battle, where Tory, the boy Ash was following, reveals he has no Pokémon. They are up against Sid and Rafe, so Ash loans Tory his . They lose badly, and Tory runs off after his dad congratulates him on taking part in the battle. Then Yuko tells Ash what happened four years ago, and that Tory is scared of Pokémon. Ash decides to try to help him overcome his fear. Tory, after freeing the Minun from earlier from a bin with a stick, goes into the gardens to meet with a strange green light. Deoxys has reached LaRousse City, and is creating strange lights in the sky, resembling an aurora. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is trying to get hamburgers from a machine, but as they don't have passports and are trying to destroy the machine, they get attacked by a security robot instead. By this point, Ash and the others find Tory, and Brock offers to cook everyone a meal. Ash tries to get Tory to touch , but he runs off again. Meanwhile, Deoxys creates the aurora again, and Tory finds Ash, who calls out all of his Pokémon. Tory is having fun, but still can't bring himself to touch Pikachu. Then Tory takes them, and the people from earlier, to meet the green light. However, Rayquaza is heading towards LaRousse City in pursuit of Deoxys, so Tory's father decides to evacuate the city, but Ash, Tory and the others get trapped inside the building. Deoxys makes copies of itself and tries to carry the people being evacuated away. It creates a force field around LaRousse to stop Rayquaza from getting in. Ash and the others try to get out but are attacked by the multiple Deoxys. Plusle, Minun and Munchlax find Ash and his friends. They realize they need food and water, so they go outside and Pikachu a hot dog machine, but again, they get attacked by Deoxys, who steals Minun and the hot dog machine. Back inside, Tory tries to touch Plusle, but still can't do it. Brock finds water in some boxes. Rafe and Rebecca watch Deoxys take Minun into a domed tower, then drop the hot dog machine into the water. Rayquaza is still trying to break through the forcefield. Rebecca and Yuko try to work out why the Deoxys dropped the hot dog machine. The others are all trying to get some rest, wrapped up in blankets on the floor, when becomes agitated and runs around waking everyone up, warning them Deoxys is trying to get in. They run to an underground laboratory, where Yuko tells them that a second Deoxys is dormant inside the green crystal. Tory's light appears from the crystal, and they work out the light and the aurora have the same light pattern. The green one is saying "friend" and the other one "where are you?" So Deoxys is just looking for its friend. Rayquaza is still attacking the barrier. They decide to try to wake the second Deoxys up, but they don't have enough power. They go off to try to make extra power, but Deoxys lands in front of them. Ash tries to tell them that they're not enemies, but it doesn't work, so everyone tells their Pokémon to attack. Rafe holds the Deoxys off long enough to let Ash escape. Rayquaza then breaks through the force field, and Rafe and get carried off. Ash manages to get to the building where the others are being held, where Rafe is starting a plan to get them out of there. Rayquaza and Deoxys are about to battle. Pikachu and Plusle Thunderbolt the doors of the dome, freeing everyone inside. Meanwhile, Rayquaza is chasing Deoxys. Ash, Tory, Plusle and Minun go back to the lab, while the others try to power up the windmills to get more electricity, using ropes, Blaziken jumping from one blade to another, various Pokémon using , types using , using and Team Rocket pedaling a machine. Tory turns on the lasers to wake up the green Deoxys, but they're still 20% short on power, so Pikachu, Plusle and Minun shock the machine and it works. The stone grows into a Deoxys, who makes Ash and Tory float out of the building. However the other Deoxys is about to finish off Rayquaza after tackling it to the ground and continuing to attack it, and the second Deoxys comes and protects the Rayquaza from the attack. They both change Forme and release an aurora after being reunited. Then Rayquaza comes out of the ground, and is going to again attack the two Deoxys. Because of the increased power, the block security robots power up and go on overdrive, trying to attack Rayquaza. It gets buried under the robots and, when the Deoxys try to help, they get buried as well. Just then, Tory's father appears on a screen, saying the only way to stop the blocks is by presenting a passport to the chief robot, allowing them to regain control and shut it down. Ash and Tory ride on a hot dog machine to near the tower they need to get up, but miss. Just then, Munchlax, who was hiding in the bottom of the machine, gets out and , allowing Ash to step over it to a nearby tower. Pikachu realizes the only way to get to the tower they need is by stepping on the block robots. Ash follows, but drops his passport. Tory throws him his, and Pikachu leaps off to bat it up to Ash. He manages to give the robot the passport, allowing Tory's dad to power down the robots. But Plusle and Minun, who are at the top of a pile of blocks with Tory, fall off. Tory reaches out to grab them, but falls off too. They get saved by Deoxys. Tory, who had never touched a Pokémon before, finally touches a Pokémon. Rayquaza befriends the Deoxys after they tried to save it from the blocks, and they all fly together out of LaRousse City to find the others. The Deoxys then go back home. Major events Debuts * ( ; Normal Forme, Defense Forme, and Attack Forme) * * * * * * * * * * * * English dub debuts * May's Bulbasaur Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Officer Jenny * Tory Lund * Professor Lund * Yuko * Rafe * Sid * * Audrey and Kathryn * Ōyama * Gurū Intro only * * Ross * Butler Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Rebecca's; debut) * (Rafe's) * (Sid's) * (Kathryn's) * (Audrey's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; debut) * (Trainer's) * ( 's) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * ( ; debut) * ( ; ×2; debut) * (evolves; debut) * (newly evolved) * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) Intro only * ( ) * ( ) * (Butler's) * ( ) * ( ) * * * (debut) * (debut) * (debut) * (debut) * (debut) * (debut) * (debut) * (debut) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ( ) * ( ) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * (multiple) * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * * (multiple) * (×2) * * (multiple) * * * * (multiple) * * (multiple) * (multiple) * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * * * (multiple) * * (multiple) * * (multiple) * * * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * * * (multiple) * * * (multiple) * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * * (multiple) * Others * Block Bots Cast ! colspan=6 | Special appearances by |- Takako Uehara|ユウコ|上原多香子}} Sebastian Arcelus|Ryū|Kenji Nojima|リュウ|野島健児}} Matthew Charles|Shouta|Makoto Higo|ショウタ|肥後誠}} Maria Yamamoto|キャサリン|山本麻里安}} Akiko Kawase|Plusle|Akiko Kawase|プラスル|川瀬晶子}} Kumiko Higa|Minun|Kumiko Higa|マイナン|比嘉久美子}} Keiko Yamamoto|ゴンベ|山本圭子}} Jon Kabira|グルー|ジョン・カビラ|bottom=yes}} |} Soundtrack Manga adaptation Trivia * This movie was released between AG085 and AG086 in Japan. * The Japanese home video release of this movie has a large number of visual edits compared to the original Japanese theatrical release. The English dub uses the original theatrical release instead of the edited version. * 's does not appear in this movie, as this film was released before ; Speed Forme had yet to be introduced to the public. * This movie featured the very first reveal of a Generation IV Pokémon, Munchlax. * LaRousse was much later revealed to be Drew's hometown. * In October 2003, Kunihiko Yuyama and his team made a four-day visit to , British Columbia, Canada to form the basis for LaRousse City. * This is the first Pokémon movie to debut on TV before its video release. * The character Rafe resembles a from . * Although the Japanese version of the front cover shows more characters on it, it's missing , which the English cover shows. * This was the last Pokémon movie distributed by Miramax Films. * For the American audience, this movie marks the first appearance of May's Bulbasaur. This is because Grass Hysteria!, in which May catches Bulbasaur, did not air in until April 9, 2005, a little over two months after this movie was released. * This is the second movie in which and do not meet . * This is the first movie since The Power of One in which Jessie's Wobbuffet doesn't appear. * This movie was never aired on TV in the United Kingdom, but the DVD was still released. * This was the last Pokémon movie to be translated into . * In the dub, when Ash's Pikachu zaps the hot dog machine and , Tory, and catch the hot dogs, Brock makes a pun on the series' slogan "Gotta catch 'em all!" * This movie is one of the first two Pokémon movies to be available on Blu-ray, released in May 2011 in a two-pack with Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. * There were unusual changes made in several dubs for this movie and Jirachi: Wish Maker: ** In , both movies were dubbed in Argentina instead of Mexico, by an entirely different voice cast, and were aired only in some local channels. ** The voice cast also changed completely in the and dubs (in Finland, the same cast was also in the fifth movie). ** In , the two movies were not dubbed at all. * The covers of VHS and DVD releases of the movie refer to the movie as Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys - The Movie. * The concept of a mutating alien species crashing into the North Pole is similar to the horror film . Errors * During the opening, a few Beedrill have purple heads. * When Ash first appears during the World of Pokémon segment, he has no mouth. * In one scene, 's lower jaw is the same color as the rest of its body. * In another scene, Audrey's 's wings are white instead of orange. * In the DVD's bonus features, Deoxys's Ability is listed as Psychic (which is not an Ability). It is in fact , and is its type. * In the ending credits, Audrey and Katherine's shirts are mainly yellow instead of cream. * When the two Deoxys land, both of their crystals are purple when one should be green. Box office This film did not make it to the Top 10 box office in Japan due to the success of American blockbuster movies that year, but was ranked as the number one anime film that year with $34 million in box office sales, beating ($23 million), Conan ($22 million), ($11 milliion), ($11 million), ($8 million), ($8 million) and ($7 milliion). Its overall ranking is seventh place. Dub edits * The English version of the entire movie is cut around the sides from the original Japanese, making the movie look shrunk in size and proportions. * The opening fight scene between Deoxys and Rayquaza is about 20 seconds shorter in the English version. A few shots of the research base being destroyed were either trimmed or deleted entirely, including one shot where it's implied that a researcher is crushed under falling debris. * When Deoxys scans the snow to find the green crystal in the original, its body is covered with a shadow until it uses . In the English version, the DNA Pokémon is illuminated throughout the scene. * In the dub, Brock tells Yuko that she reminds him of the time he worked for Professor Ivy. In the Japanese version, he says he's surprised that someone as young and beautiful as her could be a lab assistant and that he would also be a good assistant, never mentioning Professor Ivy. * When the computer locates Tory in the gardens, its screen is different in the dub. * When it first premiered on , the film was 87 minutes long, meaning that various scenes were cut to make room for commercials. The version shows almost all of the 100-minute film. * In the and versions, the ending is shortened to one minute. The home video, and versions show the whole ending. In other languages |zh_cmn= |hr= |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_ca= |fr_eu= |de=Pokémon 7 - Destiny Deoxys |el= |hi=दीऑक्सी और तोरी की स्टोरी |ta=டேஒஸ்ய் ஆர் டோரி கி ஸ்டோரி |te=డేఆక్సీ ఆర్ టోరీ కి స్టోరీ |hu= |it= |ko= |lt= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |sr= |es_la= |sv= |th= |tr= }} External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0435286/ Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys at IMDb] * *[http://www.pokemon.com/us/pokemon-episodes/pokemon-movies/pokemon-destiny-deoxys-2005 Official website for Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys] (English) *[http://www.pokemon.co.jp/anime/movie/2004/ Official website for Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys] (Japanese) de:Pokémon 7 – Destiny Deoxys es:P07 fr:La destinée de Deoxys it:F07 ja:劇場版ポケットモンスター アドバンスジェネレーション 裂空の訪問者 デオキシス zh:电影版 精灵宝可梦超世代 第7作